


Setsuna's Past

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Setsuna's Past [1]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hallelujah's bad mouth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC Setsuna, Violence, Yaoi, mentions of past rape, super soldier experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: 1.) Instead of saying who said what when it comes to conversations on phone/communicator since it takes to long; this is what I'll do:SS - Setsuna F. Seiei (Soran Ibrahim/Exia)LS - Lockon Stratos (Neil Dilandy/Dynames)TE - Tieria Erde (Virtue(Nadleeh))Alle - Allelujah Haptism (Kyrios)Halle - Hallelujah Haptism (Allelujah's dark side)RS - Rockon Stratos (Lyle Dilandy/Cherudim)FG - Feldt GraceLA - Lasse AeonCS - Christina SierraIV - Ian VashtiJM - Joyce MorenoLT - Lichtendahl TserySLN - Sumeragi Lee NoriegaSC - Saji CrossroadLH - Louise HalevyLt. S - Lt. Soma (Harute)Col. SS - Colonel Sergei SmirnovNT - Nena TrinityJT - Johann TrinityMT - Michael TrinityAAS - Ali Al-SaachezGA - Graham Aker (Union Flag Custom 2)WLM - Wang Lei Mei2.) ELS - Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter





	

**~**Lockon's P.O.V.**~**

**"Are you running away, Trinity?" "We have enemies to fight before we fight you. Isn't that right, Lockon Stratos? No, Neil Dilandy." Johann replied. 'How does he know my real name?' Upon realization, I scowled, "Bastard! You have my data!" "I observed you through Veda." He revealed. "How?!" Tieria shouted. "We hacked in. Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember. Lockon, the one you wanted to take revenge on so badly, who led you to become a Gundam Meister, is right next to you." he stated. I stared in disbelief. "What?" "The KPSA, an anti-government guerilla organization in the Krugis Republic; among them was Soran Ibrahim." 'I'm confused, what does that have to do with us.' "Who's he?" Tieria and I asked in unison. "Soran Ibrahim; codename Setsuna F. Seiei." Now I'm angry. 'How dare he accuse Setsuna.' "Setsuna?" Tieria questioned, looking at Setsuna for confirmation on the claim. "That's right. He was a member of the organization that killed your parents and sister. Your enemy." 'What? No, impossible! There's no way! Setsuna, please tell me that's not true!' I look over to Setsuna on my left to see him looking down, while the Trinity team left. "Setsuna…" I said desperately. "Everyone, return to the Ptolemaeus at once!" Ms. Sumeragi ordered. "Understood." "Got it." "…Roger." I kept watch on Setsuna while flying back. 'Setsuna, were you really a member of KPSA?' As I thought bitterly to myself, I decided to find out as soon as we got back.**

** ~**Setsuna's P.O.V.**~  **

**As we flew back, I felt Lockon staring; I didn't look at him thought nor did I answer Tieria's questioning about what Johann said and if it was true. I keep thinking to myself, 'I'm sorry!' over repeatedly while crying silently under my helmet.**

**~*TIME SKIP*~**

**Everyone was in my room trying to get answers about what Johann meant, while I laid on my bed facing away from them. "At least tell us if it's true, Setsuna! Were you affiliated with the KPSA?!" Lockon shouted. "Yeah." I confirmed. "Are you from Krugis?" He asked angrily. "Yeah." I confirmed again. "Are you the one responsible for my family's death?" he snarled. "Yes and no. Yes because I was the one that made the bomb that was used. No because I was fighting in the Krugis War at the time." With that said, I got up and went to Veda. They followed me in as the entrance locked behind them, causing them to tense up as if expecting me to attack. 'That hurts. Should've expected it though.' I thought. "Relax, I'm not going to attack you if that's what you think." "What are you doing then?" I was about to answer when Veda cut me off, "SETSUNA F. SEIEI; SORAN IBRAHIM. GUNDAM MEISTER OF EXIA. RACE: ELS/SUPER SOLDIER/INNOVATOR HYBRID (AN: Setsuna's team was shocked). AGE: 16. BIRTHDAY: APRIL 7TH. MEMORY VIEWING SYSTEM ACTIVATED!" After a blinding light, we were in the past. "Setsuna, where are we?" Ms. Sumeragi questioned. "In my memories. This is the day my twin and I were born. I'm going to live my past over again. Any pain I feel, you will feel. Same with my emotions. Also, you will hear my thoughts; so I will say this now, I meant no offense." And with that said, I disappeared and the memory came into focus.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Instead of saying who said what when it comes to conversations on phone/communicator since it takes to long; this is what I'll do:  
> SS - Setsuna F. Seiei (Soran Ibrahim/Exia)  
> LS - Lockon Stratos (Neil Dilandy/Dynames)  
> TE - Tieria Erde (Virtue(Nadleeh))  
> Alle - Allelujah Haptism (Kyrios)  
> Halle - Hallelujah Haptism (Allelujah's dark side)  
> RS - Rockon Stratos (Lyle Dilandy/Cherudim)  
> FG - Feldt Grace  
> LA - Lasse Aeon  
> CS - Christina Sierra  
> IV - Ian Vashti  
> JM - Joyce Moreno  
> LT - Lichtendahl Tsery  
> SLN - Sumeragi Lee Noriega  
> SC - Saji Crossroad  
> LH - Louise Halevy  
> Lt. S - Lt. Soma (Harute)  
> Col. SS - Colonel Sergei Smirnov  
> NT - Nena Trinity  
> JT - Johann Trinity  
> MT - Michael Trinity  
> AAS - Ali Al-Saachez  
> GA - Graham Aker (Union Flag Custom 2)  
> WLM - Wang Lei Mei
> 
> 2.) ELS - Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter


End file.
